Rangers on a Mission
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Rangers on a Mission At Tyler's House in Acmetropolis Tyler was Having sex with Keiko Kubota in his Bedroom (Not Seen) Fleegle came to see Tyler and Keiko Fleegle: what were they doing Adagio: Duh It's Called Sex Fleegle: May I see it? Manik Acorn: Nah This is Private Let's Leave them Alone The Rangers and Fleegle Tyler and Keiko Alone in Tyler's Bedroom Meanwhile at Fazbear's Inc Freddy Fazbear: Puppet! Puppet: Yes Freddy? Freddy Fazbear: RECREATE BUGSTER!!!!! Puppet: Yes Master Puppet Replicates Bugster Bugster: IM BACK BABY! Bugster: Oh Hello Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear: Puppet destroy him and he's not perfect! Puppet: How About I Posses Him Instead? Freddy Fazbear: Fine by Me Puppet posseses Bugster Puppet Bugster: YEAH!!!! Puppet Bugster Unleashes spider legs Freddy Fazbear: KIDNAP LYRA'S LITTLE BROTHER, SHIA!!!!!!!!! Puppet Bugster: As You Wish Master Puppet Bugster Uses Spider Legs to Crawl out of Freddy's Lair Puppet Bugster: Shia! Shia: Oh Great Not You Agian Puppet Bugster. Puppet Bugster: Time to Get Caught in My Web Pupper Bugster Webs Shia in his Hands Shia: LYRA HELP ME!!!!!!!! Lyra: Hang On Shia I'll Get the Power Rangers Puppet Bugster eats Shia in whole The Rangers Hear the Call from Shia on the Communicator Adagio: We Read You Lyra (On the Communicator): Adagio Puppet Bugster Webbed my Brother Sly Needs You Right away Benjamin Cooper (On the Communicator): We're on our way The Rangers Teleport to Sly's Hideout Benjamin Cooper: What's with Puppet Bugster? Sly Cooper: Check out the Holo Files for you'reselves Adagio: Who's Puppet Bugster? Sly Cooper: He's the Fusion Between Puppet and Graphite Bugster Tyler Klause: LET'S GO KICK SOME PUPPET BUG!!! Maddie Klause: Let's Do It! Tyler Klause: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! The Rangers Activate there Morphers and Get out There Keys All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER!, HA! They Morph Into There Train Force Ranger Suits Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! Blue Train Force Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! Yellow Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! Purple Train Force Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE Navy Train Force Ranger: (Snaps fingers and singing) WITH THE SPEED OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! All: WITH A SPEED OF TRAIN WE WILL SAVE THE WORLD! Red Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers... All: TRAIN FORCE Lyra: GET ME OUT OF PUPPET BUGSTER!!!!!! Red Train Force Ranger (sighs): Let's Save Lyra Yellow Train Force Ranger: Let's do it Navy Train Force: All Right Morpher Computer: Now Summoning Weapons The Train Force Weapons are in the Rangers Hands Red Train Force Ranger: ENGINE SWORD! Blue Train Force Ranger: ENGINE STAFF! Yellow Train Force Ranger: ENGINE AXE! Purple Train Force Ranger: ENGINE BLASTER! Navy Train Force Ranger: ENGINE SABER! Puppet Bugster: Oh No. All: ENGINE WEAPONS UNITE! All: STEAM ENGINE SLASH, FINAL ATTACK! Puppet Bugster explodes Shia and Lyra were free Navy Train Force Ranger: You Two Ok? Shia: Yes. Puppet Bugster: They're Freaked Out by Now How about a big suprise Freddy Fazbear: I Like You're Style Puppet Bugster, Fire The Magna Beam! Waspinator: Waspinator Will fire the magna beam. Puppet Bugster: I'M BIGGER LIKE BIG BEN FROM LONDON! Red Train Force Ranger: Get Outta Here Blue Train Force Ranger: LET'S SUMMON OUR ZORDS!!!! Navy Train Force Ranger: RIGHT! All: TRAIN ZORDS ACTIVATE! The Rangers Jump Into There Zords All: ZORDS COMBINE!!!! All: TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY! Red Train Force Ranger: So Shia How do We Beat This Thing? Shia: The Puppet Bugster is Made of Spider-Man and Bugs so kick his butt Yellow Train Force Ranger: Let's Do It! Shia: But Watch It's Footwork Navy Train Force Ranger: We're Ready For Him. Train Force Megazord punches Puppet Bugster But Puppet Bugster Blocks It